


Oh, Heaven, Shine Down On Me

by Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Homesickness, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lance is a sad boy, let me love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham/pseuds/Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham
Summary: In which Keith discovers and comforts a crying Lance. Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Allura, for the idea. Here's to you.

Keith always loved how Lance reacted to music. Guitar, especially. And the way he could move his fingers so fluidly over the frets in a trepid dance, careful and practiced yet wild.

He wondered what it would be like to feel those fingers dance on his spine.

He was fascinated by the way his face changed with the music, how it would relax with the slower tenor notes in the bridge of a song and how it would crease with a smile whenever it sped up again. He loved how easily it came to him, how it seemed to flow over him like water.

Keith would never tire of watching.

Soon, his notes took on sadness. The strings would twang when they used to sound clear, and you could tell he was hurting. He missed home. 

Keith didn’t blame him. After all, they all missed home.

Maybe he could try and be his home, just for a little while. Until he got back to his own. 

Yeah. That sounded good.

\--------------

Wandering around the castle at night, visiting red, and helping Pidge with late night projects always helped ease Keith’s nerves. Helped him with his chronic insomnia. He’d sometimes fall asleep with the early morning arusian sun creeping through the window. He’d always wake up to find Lance’s hoodie or a suspiciously blue blanket draped over him.

One of those nights, aimlessly walking along dimly lit hallways that always seemed to haunt him, he heard the quick movements of those talented fingers. But they didn’t sound happy or homesick. They sounded distressed, weights dragging at the tips.

Keith broke into a run towards the sound, instinct pushing him forwards before rational thought could intervene. His feet moved on their own, his qualms about his own feelings saved for later. Right now, all that mattered was Lance. _Lance._

He found him in a disused corner of the castle, one they’d cleaned after Allura woke and never touched again, seeing as it was just empty space meant for storage. There were tears falling down his face, soaking his shirt and beading on the top of the polished wood. He didn’t seem to notice. 

Then he noticed his eyes. Oh, gods, his eyes.

They were filled with so much pain, so much longing, homesickness, heartbreak, ocean blue caught in a raging storm. 

Keith didn’t think. He walked over slowly, and abruptly halted Lance’s song with an embrace and a soft, half-finished strum.

_It’s all going to be okay._

_I love you._


End file.
